Mass Mutterer
}} is a Boss Yo-kai which first appeared in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Mass Mutterer is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch 3: ''Boss Yo-kai Biology Mass Mutterer has an uncanny resemblance to Manjimutt, except that he himself is taller and muscular. He has tan skin, brown body fur, eyes with golden yellow irises, black sclera, and pointed ends, sharp teeth, purple markings that are found surrounding his eyes, and black claws. His hair on the top was shaped into a tall turquoise mohawk while the lower part is brown and straight, and his tail is a large jagged wisp of the same former color. He wears prison clothing that are ripped in many places, mostly at the ends, and broken chains on his wrists and one on the right ankle. Mass Mutterer was frequently seen holding Sam, who is supposedly a character that debuted in The Great Escape mini corner. Unlike the original, this version of Sam has sharp teeth and stitches on his body and mouth. Sam is shown to be quite strong, able to knock any Yo-kai out of his way. Profile Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Mass Mutterer occasionally appears in certain weeks in Score Attack, the players who score the highest will be the ones who befriend him. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Mass Mutterer appears as the boss of Chapter 9, fought in Shopper's Row. Upon beating him he can also be fought in Big Boss. Yo-kai Sangokushi Mass Mutterer can be fought in a challenge boss battle. Yo-kai Watch 3 Mass Mutterer appears very occasionally after capturing a set of Yo-Criminals, you can be awarded a lot of points for beating him. In the Sukiyaki version, he can also be battled as a boss in the Blasters T mode. Profile Stats Quotes * '''Befriended (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble/PuniPuni): ' " " Etymology Prison Breaker references his ability to break out of any prison. Mass Mutterer is a portmanteau of "mass murderer" and mutt. In German, "Ausbrecherkönig" translates as Fugitive King. Trivia *Some of Mass Mutterer's traits are carried from the anime, specifically from Manjimutt Season 2: The Great Escape, such as his name and appearance -which mirror Manjimutt's stay in Alcatraz- and his usage of Sam. *In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, his befriending messages has the use of the word "damn", which is one of the very few instances of mild language to be used in an official localisation. In Other Languages Ausbrecherkönig | de-meaning = Fugitive King | es-name = Murmullamasa | es-meaning = | it-name = Brontolante | it-meaning = | kr-name = 프리즌 브레이커 Peulijeun beuleikeo | kr-meaning = | ptbr-name = Bandideiro | ptbr-meaning = |fr-meaning = Serial Mumbler|Kr-meaning = Prison Breaker}} fr:Marmonneur en série de:Massenmurrer es:Murmullamasa Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Brown Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Big Bosses Category:Antagonist Category:Group Yo-kai